Team of Three
by RyoKazuto
Summary: Cerita singkat bagaimana tiga orang agen menolong anak dan ibunya dari seorang bangsawan berbahaya.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Team of Three© Ryo Kazuto

 **Author Notes** : Maaf malah update cerita ini. Ini Oneshot. Jadi jangan minta chapter baru.

 **Warning** : Typo(s), abal, gaje, SMS (Sistem Mikir Semalaman), dan hal-hal sejenisnya.

 **Rate :** T

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Operator]

 **Story Start**

Sebuah mansion mewah. Dijaga oleh penjaga yang lumayan banyak. Pemilik mansion itu adalah seorang bangsawan yang sangat sombong. Istri dan anaknya juga tersiksa. Ia tidak bisa melihat ada orang lain yang lebih hebat dari mereka. Langsung saja Ia melakukan penculikan, eksekusi, dan penjatuhan nama baik target. Bisa dibilang bangsawan yang seperti mafia.

Dan di luar gerbang mansion, seorang pemuda bersurai oranye bersembunyi di semak-semak. Ia mengenakan tuxedo dan sarung tangan hitam. Dia adalah Yahiko. Salah seorang anggota agen khusus pemerintahan. Agen dari organisasi amat rahasia bernama Akatsuki. Dengan pimpinan yang tak diketahui wajahnya, bernama Tobi.

[Penjagaan di belakang tidak terlalu ketat.]

Sebuah suara yang hanya bisa di dengar Yahiko dari earphone mininya. Suara itu milik partnernya yang bernama Nagato, yang selalu bekerja di balik layar. Dia adalah hacker handal. Dan dia sekarang sudah mendapat akses dari CCTV mansion itu. Semuanya.

Yahiko merespon ucapan Nagato dengan cepat. Karena posisinya yang berada di samping, Yahiko langsung berpindah ke bagian belakang mansion. Masih di luar pagarnya. Di sana ada sebuah pintu kecil untuk para staff yang ingin membuang sampah. Terbukti dengan adanya bak sampah besar di dekat pintu itu.

Di sana juga ada seorang penjaga. Untung saja Yahiko berada di balik semak-semak yang ada di dekat sana. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam jasnya. Sebuah pistol perak dengan peredam.

Psiuw

BRUK

Penjaga itu lantas jatuh saat terkena tembakan Yahiko. Dengan cepat Yahiko berjalan mendekat dan memasukkan tubuh si penjaga ke dalam bak sampah. Tentunya setelah menggeledah isi saku penjaga itu. Sebuah pisau lipat dan kartu untuk pengenal penjaga. Ia lalu menempelkan fotonya di atas foto penjaga itu sehingga ia memiliki kartu identitas penjaga mansion. Lalu menyimpannya.

[CCTV bagian belakang sudah aku palsukan. Jadi gerakanmu tidak akan terdeteksi.]

Yahiko mengintip dari sela pintu diam-diam. Lalu membukanya perlahan saat keadaan dirasa aman. Dia masuk dan langsung berlari ke arah semak-semak. Lali melihat ke sekeliling.

'Tiga penjaga. Mudah.' Batinnya tenang.

Dia mengeluarkan pistolnya. Kali ini satu di masing-masing tangannya sehingga ia punya dua pistol. Ia lalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah dua penjaga yang tengah berbincang di dekat semak-semak tempat ia sembunyi.

Psiuw Psiuw

BRUK BRUK

Dua penjaga itu langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Penjaga lain yang berada di sisi berlawanan mendengar suara sesuatu dan menoleh ke arah semak-semak tempat Yahiko bersembunyi. Dengan waspada ia mengarahkan shotgunnya ke tempat itu.

Psiuw

Bruk

Ia pun jatuh terkena tembakan Yahiko. Yahiko lalu menarik dua penjaga yang terkapar masuk ke semak-semak. Lalu berjalan ke penjaga lain dan menyembunyikannya di pos penjaga yang dari tadi dibiarkan kosong.

[Empat jatuh, semuanya headshot. Kau memang luar biasa, Yahiko.] Ucap Nagato yang dibalas senyum bangga oleh Yahiko.

Yahiko lalu menyamar menjadi penjaga. Seragamnya sendiri tidak beda jauh, sehingga Yahiko hanya perlu melepas sarung tangan hitamnya. Ia juga memakai topi polisi yang dipakai penjaga. Setelah itu Yahiko bergegas masuk ke mansion lewat pintu belakang.

Dengan mudahnya Yahiko menipu para penjaga. Sampai ia tiba di depan pintu ruang maid.

Tok

Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali. Lalu pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang maid merambut biru sepundak.

"Masuk." Ujar perempuan itu.

"Ini informasinya. Dan apa kau bawa benda itu?" tanya si maid sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Yahiko.

"Tenang saja, Konan. Ini dia." Yahiko memberikan sebuah plastik kecil berisi bubuk putih.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Konan itu memasukkan bubuk putih tersebut ke dalam teh yang akan disajikannya pada bangsawan pemilik mansion itu.

"Teh ini untuk nyonya rumah ini. Si bangsawan itu sekarang berada di ruang kerjanya. Di lantai tiga ruang dengan pintu coklat." Jelas Konan.

[Jangan lupa dengan anak perempuannya.] Nagato mengingatkan.

"Lalu putrinya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Dia tengah bermain di kamarnya. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Aku tunggu di mobil. Di garasi. Pakai ini, nanti kau akan menyamar menjadi supir." Jelas Konan lagi memberikan topi supir dan sarung tangan putih.

Yahiko memakai sarung tangan itu. Namun hanya bagian kanan.

Yahiko menerimanya dan mereka berpisah. Yahiko langsung berjalan ke ruang kerja si bangsawan. Namun di tengah jalan, ia bertanya pada seorang penjaga.

"Maaf, boleh aku meminjam pisau lipatmu. Aku penjaga baru di sini. Salah satu maid bilang padaku tuan meminta pisau untuk dipakainya mengupas apel. Dan pisau di dapur masih digunakan."

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun penjaga itu memberikan itu pada Yahiko. Dengan tangan kanan yang terbalut sarung tangan ia mengambil pisau tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dia membuka perlahan pintu ruang kerja bangsawan dan masuk diam-diam ke dalamnya. Si bangsawan duduk menghadap jendela dan membelakangi pintu masuk.

JLEB

Dengan sangat cepat Yahiko menancapkan pisaunya di leher si bangsawan. Sukses membuatnya mati seketika. Yahiko menempelkan tangan bangsawan itu ke pisau di lehernya, sehingga membuat si bangsawan tampak seperti bunuh diri.

Lalu dengan tenangnya ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan bergegas ke garasi.

Di garasi sudah menunggu Konan dan putri dari bangsawan yang menjadi targer Yahiko. Mereka menunggu di mobil. Terlihat ibunya juga ada di mobil, namun dalam keadaan tertidur.

Ia langsung saja masuk ke mobil dan menghidupkan mobil itu.

BRUMM

Mereka lalu pergi ke arah gerbang depan.

Penjaga gerbang menanyakan kemana mereka pergi. Dan dia sedikit curiga dengan kondisi sang nyonya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Nona tadi pingsan. Tuan menyuruh kami mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Tuan akan menyusul nanti, tolong beritahu para penjaga untuk berkumpul di ruang baca Nyonya sekarang." Ujar Konan.

"Baik. Tolong jaga Nyonya dan Nona muda." Ucap penjaga itu sebelum membuka gerbang.

Mereka pun pergi.

"Ne, kak Konan. Kenapa mama belum bangun?" tanya putri itu heran melihat ibunya yang belum juga sadar.

"Mama kelelahan. Nona juga sebaiknya tidur. Kita akan tiba di taman bermain dalam waktu singkat jika Nona tidur." Jawab Konan ramah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan tidur." Dan si putri itu pun tidur di pangkuan Konan.

"Sayang sekali gadis sekecil ini harus menjadi anak seorang penipu. Dan dia sekarang kehilangan seorang suami. Walau dia sering sekali disiksa." Komentar Konan saat melirik ke si putri dan ibunya.

[Hahaha. Yahiko, masa gadis kecil itu tiduran di paha Konan. Apa kau tidak cemburu?] goda Nagato.

Dengan kesal Yahiko mematikan hubungan komunikasi dengan Nagato.

"Yahiko, ini sudah lima menit. Aku sudah meletakkannya." Konan tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

Yahiko tampak menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dengan senang hati ia menekan tombol merah di benda itu.

DUAAAAAARRRR

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di mansion itu. Dan Konan menghela nafas lega saat tahu tugasnya sudah selesai. Jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh membuat ledakan itu terdengar pelan.

"Yos. Markas rahasia, kami datang."

END

Post Your Review!


End file.
